Just a Little Piece of Bread
by CheLeapofFaith
Summary: Leslie was trying to make bread until SOMEONE came by... AltairXOC
1. Just a Little Piece of Bread

**READERS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING A STORY I CREATED DURING STUDY HALL! Hi. Its Faith. Again. And I know I should be updating Love isn't Everything(BTW readers I am almost done with chapter 3 c:) This is a cute little story I wrote during school! So enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED. GOD DANGIT.**

;o;o;o;o;o;

Just a Little Piece of Bread

Leslie was working hard in the kitchen, watching the frantic women making the dough for bread or preparing meals for the Assassins of the Brotherhood, ready to fill their empty stomachs.

The girl from the future wasn't used to making her own meals, since she really can't cook well without the food miraculously burning or tasting horrible. Ever since she was somehow sent to 1191 in the past, she was put into the kitchen to work with the other females because that's all they did back then, besides having children and cleaning.

"Men are so sexist..." Leslie muttered under her breath, trying to concentrate on her own dough of bread. She kneaded her hands into it, making the pale dough soft and easy to work with.

When she decided it was ready, the blonde started cooking it, switching her mind over to the mysterious man she first met when she was sent here. Tall, tan, and extremely handsome he was, almost like an angel. He was quiet, and only talked when giving orders or telling her to shut up. At first Leslie was highly offended that he would dare speak to her in such a way. Females of 2011 would never let a man speak to them like that without a good slap to the face.

Leslie smelled the delicious aroma of beautifully made bread. She grinned and looked at it curiously. It was covered with a light tan top, and she could tell the inside was soft, and would taste amazing. A little voice inside of her told her to dance around with joy about successfully making bread without burning it, but she realized she would get strange looks from the cooks.

The noise of someone walking into the kitchen made her turn around. She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth and stared into those unusual golden-honey colored eyes. The man she had first met here was right in front of her. Leslie gulped as quietly as she could, not wanting the Assassin to know that he had made her jump.

"Can I steal a piece of that?" His deep voice reached her as he indicated towards the freshly made bread.

"S-Sure..." She finally managed to squeak out, tearing a piece of it off and handed it to the mysterious man, and he took it gratefully, sending a handsome smirk at her. Leslie could feel herself growing read because of his strange behavior.

"Who are you?" The question came out before she could stop herself from asking.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," he replied, staring into her green eyes before making his way to exit the kitchen.

"W-Wait!" Leslie managed to say, but all he did was turn around before flashing her a quick, forced smile and said, "This is really good." before disappearing as quick as he entered.

She stared at where he left, and heard whispering from the other girls and felt them staring at her, she turned away from embarrassment and continued the day as planned.

;o;o;o;o;o;

**HERE. I like it. I think its cute! Don't forget to R&R! And I'll update Love isn't Everything soon, I promise! And if I don't, you can slap me and call me a potato. True chizz.**

**Until the next update~**


	2. Traveling with him?

**Ohhh your momma. 'Sup readers? How was your day? Good? Good. Mine was fantastic, thanks for asking. C: Okay that's weird. Hi! I'm very proud of myself because I wrote this and its like 4 pages long ohhh yes I just said that... okay anyways enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassin's Creed. But all of my made up characters(you know who) are mineminemine!**

Chapter 2: Traveling with him?

Leslie swore that almost everyday around different times, Altaïr would come and take a little piece, _her _bread only. They would have a little conversation, and he would leave, just like that. She would sometimes get hard stares from the other cooks or maids, and Leslie guessed Altaïr was very popular with the ladies, he was just oblivious.

The blonde had only seen him with his hood down only once. The assassin had surprised her yet again. He had short, dark brown hair and piercing gold eyes. He also had a scar running down the left side of his mouth, down his perfect lips that curved up slowly when he smiled; which was rarely. And finally, stubble covered his chin and above his lips.

"Leslie! Are you even listening to me?" The blonde was shaken from her thoughts about the handsome assassin abruptly. She moved her green eyes to the girl that had spoken. It was Aleia, a young woman that she met a couple of days ago. She was a few years younger then Leslie, she guessed about fifteen or sixteen. Aleia was Leslie's only friend here, unless she counted anti-social Altaïr.

"Hm?" Leslie finally gathered a reply in her head, not even knowing her friend had been talking to her.

"Helai said we can take a break today because of our hard work in the past!" The young girl said excitedly.

The blonde couldn't help feeling excited as well, and replied, "Seriously? Oh, wow, that's great!"

Aleia nodded in response, "I'm going to show you around some, is that okay?"

With a jolt, Leslie realized she hasn't been given a tour yet. A servant or assassin had always showed her where to go, accompanying her on the way to their destination.

"I trust you know where the bed chambers are, since that's where you've been sleeping, so I'll show you everything else!" Aleia smiled at her, motioning to Leslie to follow her.

Leslie nodded and made her way after her friend down a very long hallway where the rooms lay, and stopped next to a door on the left side.

"This is the women's bath house, where you will be using. The men's is around the corner, I believe, but I've never been inside," she explained.

The tour went on for about an hour, and Leslie thought she finally got the hang of the castle by the time they were done. The day actually wasn't so bad, Aleia was a very nice girl that had worked for the assassins since she was very young.

After walking around the city, Masyaf, the two girls headed back up to the building. Leslie felt a wave of exhaustion hit her, and she sighed, clumsily making her way up the steep hill. At the entrance, Aleia and Leslie parted ways. She passed many doors until arriving at the bath house for women. She peeked through the door and was immediately greeted by a maid.

"Hello, I'm Luka, you must be Leslie. I have heard a lot about you. Have we met before?"

"You seem familiar.. Maybe we have just passed each other somewhere." Leslie informed Luka, "Can I bathe?"

Luka nodded and lead her to a normal sized tub looking thing, filled with steamy, hot water. The maid turned around and Leslie slipped out of her clothes and into the bath water. It felt amazing and she self-consciously relaxed, sighing softly.

"You've heard of Altaïr, correct?" Luka asked suddenly, putting some stuff into Leslie's strange, blonde hair.

"Yeah..."

"Well, apparently you and him are doing something, a mission I think? Oh, and I forgot to mention that the Master wants to see you sometime tonight. I suggest visiting him after you have washed up." Luka explained and Leslie sighed before nodding, acknowledging that she had heard the maid.

;o;o;o;o;o;

Fully dressed and clean, Leslie started walking to Al Mualim's library. She wondered what he wanted this late at night. She shook her head silently to herself; she wouldn't have to worry, she would know once he told her. The blonde felt a presence walking next to her and saw a hooded figure, otherwise known as Altaïr, by her side.

Leslie jumped and muttered, "Jesus, you scared me!"

Altaïr smirked, putting a hand on her shoulder as if he was trying to steady her from her shock.

"I know," he grinned evilly, and Leslie brushed his hand off and continued walking, and he caught up to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, for once actually starting the conversation himself.

"Al Mualim. He said he needed to see me," Leslie answered without meeting his honey-gold eyes, still trying to calm herself down from her scare.

"He did so to me as well."

"I wonder what he wants?" She said her thoughts out loud.

Altaïr didn't answer her, and she sighed. The rest of the walk was silent, but not as awkward as she thought it would be. As they reached Al Mualim's desk, Leslie found herself staying close to Altaïr. She really didn't like the old man, even though he seemed nice enough. He gave her a questioning look and bowed slightly to his Master, and Leslie quickly followed his lead.

"Ah, my children, there you are," Al Mualim spoke first, rising from his desk.

"Greetings, Master," Altaïr replied, "Why have you called us here?"

"Patience, my son. You two are to ride to Damascus tomorrow morning. The Rafiq will give you more information as soon as you reach the Bureau in the heart of the city."

"Of course."

"And Altaïr, take care of her. We wouldn't want our special child getting harmed, now, would we?" The Master turned his gaze onto her, and she felt uncomfortable, leaning closer to Altaïr.

"No, we wouldn't, Master," He blinked, obviously confused, but Al Mualim didn't notice as he turned to stare out the window.

"Good. Safety and peace, Altaïr, Leslie. You may leave."

The pair nodded absently in unison, turning to leave. When Leslie opened her mouth to speak, he put a finger to her lips and said, "Get some sleep. We leave bright and early tomorrow." and was gone, just like that. Leslie shook her head, then decided to take his advice, then made her way towards her chamber.

;o;o;o;o;o;

**I think I like how Leslie is turning out. Quiet, and...nothing like me. Normally my Ocs turn out like myself, but I have a feeling she won't. Or, maybe. I dunno. Just tell me your thoughts on it! Baibai now.**

**~Until the next update!**


End file.
